Goddess of Attention
by Em Pataki
Summary: Hearing a lecture on Greek Mythology gives Rhonda an idea on how to regain the boys' attention. Rated T for mild romance scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by EnvytheSkunk**

Chapter 1: New Subject

It was the middle of their eighth grade year. Arnold and Gerald were on their way to class, knowing they'd be discussing a new topic they had started going over the previous day.

"Well buddy, ready for another exciting discussion on Greek Legends?" Gerald asked wittingly.

"I guess so. I was reading a little about it last night, and they have some interesting names; Psyche, Eros, Aphrodite…"

"That's a new definition of the word interesting, but alright." Gerald said, amazed at how his friend always found a way to take an interest in the simplest of things.

As they were approaching the classroom, they heard…

"And then she said, whatever you do, don't sell that cow."

The boys turned to see Lila telling Sid, Stinky, and Harold one of her usual funny farm jokes.

"Ms. Lila sure is funny." Stinky said.

"I know, I can't believe she wouldn't go out with Arnold." Sid said to his friend.

"Mm, mm, mmm! Is that how Helga finally won you over; by telling stories more amusing than your grandpa's?" Gerald asked, while watching Arnold roll his eyes.

After the boys were finished watching Lila amuse the rest of their friends with her stories, they continued onto class. However, there was still someone lurking nearby in the hallway, speaking to her friend…

"Can you believe her Nadine?"

"What do you mean Rhonda?"

"The boys are always so impressed with Lila, just because she has an interesting story to go along with how pretty she is."

"Well, she is sweet and fun to be around. I don't think they do it just because she's pretty." Nadine insisted.

Rhonda had a hard time believing this however. Looks had to be the only thing a guy cared about. Why would anyone want to be seen with someone who would bring their popularity ratings down?

 _Classroom_

"Are you excited about continuing our lesson on Greek mythology today Helga?" Phoebe asked her friend, as they waited for class to begin.

"Oh yeah. I barely slept last night." Helga scoffed. Although Helga normally took an interest in literature, she wasn't joking about not getting any sleep.

Arnold walked in, anxious to ask his girlfriend why she wasn't on the bus that morning. Taking a seat beside her, he asked "Are you okay Helga? I didn't see you at the bus stop?"

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed "Pttss...that's because I DID see my sister this morning."

"This sounds promising." Gerald said, as he turned to listen to the story.

 _Helga's House_

"Come and eat everybody! I've made my famous blueberry waffles and daddy's favorite coffee!" Olga bragged while Helga took a seat at the counter with her Sugar Chunk cereal.

"This looks great Olga!" Bob exclaimed, ready to dig into the meal.

"Tell us what you have planned for today sweetie?" Miriam asked, nodding in agreement.

"Well, I'm going shopping for a party later this evening to meet with my old college friends. It's so sad, all the boys from my classes asked me out, but I just couldn't decide who to go with." Olga began, while Helga held her head in annoyance.

 _Criminy! Get over yourself!_

"I had to turn them all down! I couldn't bare the idea of hurting anyone's feelings."

After Helga had had enough of her sister's usual bragging rights, she stormed out with her backpack an hour earlier than usual.

"I'm going to school now!" she said in a sarcastic voice, knowing no one would even notice her leaving.

 _Classroom_

"Mm, mm, mmm...that is truly sad." Gerald shook his head, watching Helga lean back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Pttss...ya think?"

Before Arnold could think of a way to cheer her up, they heard Mr. Simmons walk through the door.

"Okay class! We can continue with our lesson on Greek Mythology! Isn't that exciting?" the overly enthusiastic teacher smiled, while the students didn't care to acknowledge him.

"So, today we'll be talking about Psyche and Eros."

Not having an idea of what it was about, the students all gave unamused looks, not expecting to be interested in what the teacher had to say, until Rhonda heard…"

"Men are afraid of Psyche and awed by her beauty." hearing this description made her turn her face towards Lila. Every day the boys gave their full attention to her, be it because of how she was dressed or what she had to say.

"After noticing this, Aphrodite sends her son Eros to fall for an ugly creature, but Eros ends up falling for Psyche." Mr. Simmons explained.

Helga sat in her desk rolling her eyes while all the story was doing was making her think of her sister. Every guy on the planet remained head over heels for her, no matter what the circumstances turned out to be.

Rhonda on the other hand, found this to be quite useful. If there was a way to do what Aphrodite failed to do and use it to her advantage, she could regain the boys' full attention.

Eager to know of a way to move her plan along, Rhonda asked "What happened to the other suitors?"

"I'm afraid the story leaves out that exciting information." Mr. Simmons informed her.

That didn't stop a smile from forming on the elitist girl's face, while spending the rest of the class period devising her plan to regain her popularity.

 _Later that afternoon_

 _Hallway_

After hearing how the Greek story maybe used to her advantage in class, Rhonda decided the next step would be finding a way to get everybody's attention. What better way than by throwing one of her successful parties?

Nadine began approaching her in the hallway, seeing how anxious her friend was to leave school. "What's your hurry Rhonda?"

"I've decided to throw a Greek Mythology party this week."

Nadine found this to be a bit odd. Rhonda had never spoken of her interest in it before. Then again, she was always looking for excuses to be the center of attention.

"Do you know what you'll be doing for it?"

"I'm glad you asked. I need you to come over and help me with the invitations." Rhonda insisted.

Expecting to be roped in as usual, Nadine followed her friend out the door.

As Nadine was following Rhonda back to her place, the rest of the students were beginning to enter the hallway. Arnold turned to look at Helga and asked "Would you like to come to my place for awhile? We could go over the assignment together."

Looking at the pleading look he was carrying, she sighed "Okay football head, let's go."

 _Rhonda's House_

"And finished!" Rhonda said excitedly, printing off the sheets.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to buy the invitations. You normally want something more sophisticated when it comes to a social event." Nadine pointed out.

"Well, this is a special event, and they don't make invitations for all the imperative information I've listed for our classmates." Rhonda smirked, as Nadine looked over the invite.

 _Hello everyone! In honor of our Greek Mythology class, I've decided to celebrate by throwing an Astrology themed party based on everyone's signs and what they'll be wearing. Necklaces will be given to match your dress attire at the party. Therefore, you should pay careful attention to your sign written below..._

Aquarius - Lila and Eugene; light blue or silver

Libra - Phoebe, Harold, Brainy, Wolfgang, Ruth, Joey, and Arnold; pink or green

Leo - Gerald; gold, yellow, orange

Aries - Helga, Torvald, and Stinky; red

Gemini - Sid, Curly, Ludwig and Rhonda; light green, yellow

Capricorn - Patty; brown, black

Cancer - Nadine; white

Pisces - Sheena; mauve, lilac, purple, violet, sea green

Scorpio - Iggy and Park; scarlet, red, rust

Virgo - Lorenzo and Katrinka; grey, beige, pale yellow

Taurus - Mary and Big Gino; green, pink

Sagitarrius - Peapod kid, Connie, and Maria; blue

"Wow! You've put a lot of thought into this." Nadine said, wondering what made her friend care to do this.

 _Boarding House_

"Will you EVER sell those things?" Helga scowled, while watching the animals pour out of the boarding house.

"Probably not. Let's go upstairs." Arnold said, helping his tired girlfriend inside.

"That you shortman?" a voice called from the kitchen.

Helga followed Arnold into the kitchen to see Phil sitting with a roast beef sandwich.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey shortman! How'd school go?" Phil asked anxiously.

"Pretty good. We're going to do some homework on Greek Mythology."

"Mythol-a-what now?" Phil asked in confusion.

"Mythology." Arnold began to correct him before Helga butted in…

"It's just a bunch of dumb myths the greeks made up to pass the time."

"Oh yeah! Like that ga-zeus-tight character!" Phil said excitedly, while Arnold blushed at his description.

"Uhh yeah. Anyway, we'll be in my room."

"See ya shortman!"

 _Rhonda's Room_

"I'm guessing you'll want help passing out the invites?" Nadine assumed before leaving her friend's house.

"Actually, I've decided to take care of it myself... _In my own way."_ Rhonda thought to herself, hoping to hide her evil grin.

Nadine simply shrugged her shoulders as she said "Well, see you tomorrow then."

 _Arnold's Room_

*Yawn* Arnold sat up to rub his eyes, looking over to see he and his girlfriend had past out while reading their assigned chapter.

 _Guess I was just as tired as she was_ he thought to himself, seeing her lay there curled up with her hands by her face and her knees pulled up to her chest. Arnold began softly stroking her side, thinking to himself _I don't want to wake her, but it is getting late."_

Running his fingers through her hair until her eyes began to flicker, he said to her "Guess we fell asleep."

"Looks like it football head." she sighed, sitting up to stretch her arms.

Helga began to grab her books as she listened to her boyfriend say "Sorry we didn't get any work done."

"Don't sweat it. Olga's with her group of worshippers at that dumb party, so I'll be able to do it at home."

Smiling at her tired facial expression, he said "Okay, see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plan

 _Classroom_

The next morning, Rhonda walked in to see the boys once again gathered around her popular rival.

"And then I ate dinner with a relative at a French restaurant called Chez Pierre. It was just ever so lovely." Lila said, telling the boys about her fancy night.

"Boy howdy! Talk about impressive!" Sid exclaimed.

"Garsh Ms. Lila! You sure do lead a charmed life!" Stinky said, impressed by her lifestyle.

 _Never send a man to do a woman's job..._ Rhonda thought to herself as she eagerly approached them. Ready to hand out the invites, the first person she addressed was Lila…

"Here you go Lila. It's an invitation to my Astrology party this weekend."

"Why thank you just ever so much!" Lila said, happily taking the invite.

Watching their friend walk around the room, Helga rolled her eyes and said "Criminy. Another dumb party. Isn't she sick of showing off?"

"Although she tends to use it as an opportunity to show off her high form of lifestyle, they do tend to be delightful get togethers for all of us." Phoebe pointed out to her friend.

Helga didn't care how legitimate the excuse was however. Anytime Rhonda portrayed a get together, it was to keep her cool girl reputation in tact.

Helga based this on the times her attendance of Rhonda's parties pertained to her behavior. For instance, not being invited to the 'Cool Party.' She had never done anything to appear impressive.

Then there was Rhonda's sleepover. Due to the fact Helga was nothing like the other girls (dressed poorly, uninterested in makeup, used aggressive behavior), she was the only one to not receive an invitation.

Finally, there was Rhonda's costume party. Although she had been lucky enough to turn her act around, Helga's blunt opinion on Rhonda's costume choice gave Rhonda the urge to withdraw her invitation.

"Here you go Helga." Rhonda smiled, not caring about the rude way Helga had snatched it from her.

"Pttss...thanks."

After being handed the invites, Gerald opened his and asked "Man, did you read this thing?"

Arnold's eyes widened when reading the work Rhonda had put into researching everyone's birthdates and the information for them. "Wow! She really knows the class well."

"I don't care about her knowledge of us. I'm just concerned about the colors and jewelry." Gerald said wittingly.

"At least your choices don't include pink like football head's do." Helga smirked, pointing to her boyfriend.

"Thank goodness for that!" Gerald said excitedly.

 _Lunch_

"Why do you keep staring at Lila, Rhonda?" Nadine asked, while the two sat at a lunch table, on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"No reason." Rhonda said with a smile on her face.

Shrugging her shoulders, Nadine asked "What type of necklaces are you going to pass out at the party?"

"I don't feel anything store bought is worthy of such a unique party. Therefore, I've decided to have them custom made at The Crown Jewel."

"That sounds expensive."

"Yes well, you must dress for success!" Rhonda reminded her, while drawing her attention back towards Lila's table.

"This party's going to be lamer than the daily viewings we get of Eugene's slip and slide antics." Helga smirked, leaning back in her chair, focusing on the tapioca her boyfriend had been nice enough to get for her.

"No kidding man! Why should we have to wear what she tells us to?" Gerald asked.

"I believe the purpose of the specific dress attire is to simply fit the theme of the party." Phoebe explained, seeing Helga roll her eyes.

"Why not just get Simmons to host it? He seems just as head over heels about the topic as her." Helga pointed out. Then a thought came to her mind… _Why WAS Rhonda so interested in this all of a sudden?_

Interrupting her thoughts, Arnold began to rub her shoulder and said "Well, at least she didn't try to match us up with certain people this time."

 _Classroom_

"Why thank you just ever so much Stinky!" Lila said, seeing him pull out the chair to her desk for her.

Rhonda walked into the room just in time to witness this.

"You're welcome Ms. Lila!"

Rolling her eyes at the gesture, Rhonda did her best to remember by the end of the week, things would be going her way again.

"What colors do you think you'll be wearing to the party Ms. Lila?" Stinky asked.

"I'm ever so certain I'll be wearing a light blue evening gown and a silver tiara I bought for another party. It was oh so fun." Lila explained.

 _Hallway_

Once classes let out, Arnold turned to his friends and asked "Should we go shopping for the party? I don't have anything to wear."

"Really? There's nothing pink hanging in your closet?" Helga smirked.

"It sounds like a lovely idea Arnold." Phoebe nodded.

Sighing at the idea, Gerald said "Let's get this over with."

 _The Mall_

"There's no way I'm wearing that toga!" Gerald exclaimed, looking at the astrology costumes the store had to offer.

"The outfits actually pertain quite well to the party's theme." Phoebe explained.

While Phoebe was helping her boyfriend pick out a reasonable outfit, Helga was helping Arnold find some matching accessories to fit his.

"Here's a sword to swing at Princess when she starts getting on everyone's nerves; which shouldn't be too long after the party starts." Helga said, handing him the fake weapon.

"What about you? You need something to go with your outfit." he insisted.

"Did you already forget about the goofy necklaces she's making us wear?" Helga smirked.

Arnold didn't find that to be satisfying enough. He then continued walking his girlfriend through the costumes and their accessories until he saw something pleasing. "How about this?"

"Pttss...yeah. I don't think Princess would be too jealous." Helga said wittingly, looking at the golden crown in her boyfriend's hands.

Not caring about Rhonda's opinion, Arnold placed it on his girlfriend's head. Visualizing her in her red dress with her golden wristbands, he said "Maybe it is a bad idea for you to wear it?"

"What's that supposed to mean football head?"

"I can't take my eyes off you, Psyche." Arnold winked, seeing his girlfriend blush terribly.

 _Helga's House_

After picking out what they all considered to be bearable outfits for the party, Arnold decided to walk his girlfriend home.

As they made it to her front porch, he turned to look at his girlfriend who was still wearing the gold crown he felt was almost as pretty as she was.

Lacing their fingers together, he looked into her eyes and said "I never got to see you in the rest of your outfit. I'm looking forward to it."

Helga let out a heavy swoon, melting at the thought of him being so anxious to share such a special night with her...even if she didn't find there to be anything special about it.

"Thanks football head."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Suspicions Arise

 _Hallway_

The next morning, Arnold and Gerald were gathering their needed books from their lockers when they heard….

"I've had the necklaces made. They'll be ready for pick up this afternoon!" Rhonda said excitedly to Nadine.

Gerald shook his head and said to Arnold "Mm, mm, mmm! Why would she go through the trouble of making something we're all just going to throw away the moment we leave her house?"

"It is pretty strange. I haven't seen her bugging people this much since she made that marriage predictor."

"You don't think that's what she's trying to do now do you? That this Greek Party of hers is actually a Greek 'get together'" Gerald said wittingly.

Arnold didn't want to think about it. There wasn't anyone in the class he could imagine himself paired up with other than his girlfriend.

 _Classroom_

The boys entered the classroom to see their girlfriends discussing their costumes.

"I'm quite pleased with the outfits Gerald and I found for the party." Phoebe said to her best friend.

"Yeah, football head was pretty obsessed with those tacky accessories we found to go along with them." Helga admitted.

"I found the lime green toga I've chosen matches the carnation pink cape I bought nicely." Phoebe said as Helga cocked her brow.

"Pttss...don't look for my approval on that." Helga scoffed, not knowing anything about fashion.

The girls then turned their heads to see their boyfriends taking their seats in front of them.

"Where's your crown Pataki?" Gerald said wittingly.

Rolling her eyes, Helga scoffed "Oh don't flatter yourself!"

Arnold remained quiet, hoping Gerald's theory about Rhonda's obsession with the party was not true.

While he was going over this in his mind, Mr. Simmons walked through the door. "Hello class!"

Rather than paying him any attention, Rhonda looked across the room to see the goofy looks the boys were giving her rival. It had been days since she received a compliment from someone. What good was she without attention to feed off of? All she wanted to do was fast forward through the week and regain her popularity rights come the night of the party.

When the morning classes ended, Arnold turned to his girlfriend to ask "You ready to eat?"

Watching her stand from her desk, he thought to himself _What's going to happen if this party is just a set up?_

 _Cafeteria_

After grabbing their food from the lunch line, Arnold and Gerald came to meet their girlfriends at the center table of the cafeteria. Gerald happily sat down with his food while Helga couldn't help but take notice of the puzzled look on her boyfriend's face.

"What's with you football head?"

Stealing the tapioca off his tray, she listened to him say "I'm starting to worry Rhonda's just using this party to set us up with people we're not interested in."

Rolling her eyes at the idea, Helga scoffed "Arnold please. Astrology is just a cheap trick used to sell newspapers. The signs could fit anyone!"

"What does that have to do with the party?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Shoving her pudding aside, Helga scoffed "Think about it hairboy."

Gerald continued to stare in confusion as Helga continued on with her explanation "Take a look at Curly. His sign means gentle and affectionate. Would you define a zoo freeing, kick ball stealing geek like him worthy of that description? If it matches anyone, it's little Ms. Perfect over there."

The group then turned their heads to see Helga pointing in the direction of Lila telling the boys another amusing story about herself.

"Last night I saw an oh so sweet little boy who didn't have enough money to buy an ice cream cone from the Jolly Olly man. I decided to give him a dollar so he could get an ever so sweet treat." Lila said happily, while the boys continued to keep their eyes on her.

Seeing their friends mesmerized by the simple sweet antics of their perfect classmate, Gerald lifted an eyebrow and said "Okay, I see your point."

"It's all a load of crap." Helga scoffed, taking back her pudding as she leaned back in her seat.

Arnold's mind was becoming put at ease about the idea of the party's theme being meaningless, but not about what would actually happen at it.

 _Classroom_

"That sure was a sweet story Ms. Lila told us." Stinky said, reminiscing about their conversation in the cafeteria.

"Yeah. I wonder if she has a date for the party?" Sid wondered.

"I don't reckon so. If Arnold couldn't get her, what chance do any of us have?"

Eavesdropping from across the room, Rhonda thought to herself… _Which of you will be my lucky victim?_

Taking Rhonda's attention away from the boy's conversation, Nadine asked "Do you need help picking up the necklaces after school?"

Helga couldn't help but overhear Nadine's offer to assistance Rhonda after school. Rolling her ideas at the reminder of the mandatory dress attire, she scoffed "I have half a mind to show up in the same pair of khakis I wore to San Lorenzo, unwashed."

"As long as you wear your crown, I'm happy." Arnold winked, holding her hand in his.

Helga's eyes fell half lidded, as she did her best to hold in the swoon her beloved's sweet words hoped to release.

 _Hallway_

At last classes ended and no one was more anxious to leave than Rhonda. "Hurry Nadine! After we pick up the necklaces, we'll stop by the store for the decorations."

As the girls made their way down the hall, the rest of the kids began to leave the classroom. "Do you guys want to get some ice cream?" Arnold asked.

"That sounds delightful." Phoebe agreed, looking over at her best friend. "Eh, what the heck? I could use something sweet to take the edge off Princess' sour demands."

 _The Crown Jewel_

"Here are your custom made zodiac necklaces Ms. Lloyd." The jeweler said, handing Rhonda the box of jewelry.

"Thank you! Let's go Nadine!" Rhonda said, anxiously grabbing the box.

 _Outside the Store_

"These are beautiful Rhonda! Each one has its own symbol." Nadine pointed out, amazed by the work put into them.

"Yes, well like I said. It is a special occasion. Now we need to go buy decorations that imply it."

 _Slausens_

"Well Arnold, the week's half way over. Soon we'll be wearing dresses and necklaces." Gerald sighed, taking a sip of his shake.

Arnold still wasn't as concerned about the dress attire for the party as he was the real reason behind the party.

Holding his girlfriend's hand, he said "I guess so. What do you think she's got planned for it?"

"What does she ever do at her parties? Serve fancy food and brag about why only she would be worthy of serving it." Helga reminded him.

"Although I don't technically believe in Greek Mythology, the idea behind it is quite affectionate." Phoebe said, hoping to draw their attention to what was the _supposed_ purpose of the party.

"It is?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Each star seen in the sky is given a special purpose, an assignment if you will, to pinpoint a person's true love." Phoebe explained.

"In other words, if someone's about to give up hope on their love life, all someone needs to say to them is 'Look up, genius!'" Helga said wittingly.

Ignoring the remark, Phoebe went on to explain "It's all connected to a grand purpose which the stars are laid out for us to solve."

Before coming up with another witty remark, Helga began to feel her beloved rubbing her hand. Looking in his direction, she saw a warm smile on his face.

A weak smile began to form on hers as she said "Eh, I guess that makes sense."

 _The Corner Store_

"You've sure done a lot of research for this party Rhonda. Between the colors, the signs, the birthdays, what made you want to do all this?" Nadine finally felt the need to ask, standing at the register with her friend.

Rhonda stood there, taking into consideration Nadine had always understood (or at least tolerated) her need for popularity, despite the annoyance of it. That being said, she let her in on the reason behind her said to be 'celebration of Greek Mythology.'

"Well Nadine, I've decided my cool kid ratings just aren't what they used to be. That being said, I've devised a plan to take care of that problem." Rhonda replied as Nadine lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you've devised a plan?"

"That'll be $29.99." the cashier interrupted, as Rhonda pulled out her credit card, given to her by her parents.

The girls then grabbed the bags, while Nadine was anxious to finish the conversation.

 _Outside Slausens_

"I suppose we should be heading home now." Phoebe suggested, as the group stood outside the ice cream parlor.

"If you're not sure, just look up." Helga couldn't help but say, as Arnold took her hand.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

 _Walk home_

"Why would you feel the need to stoop so low?" Nadine asked, having listened to Rhonda's plan.

"You know my purpose is holding the class' full attention. How am I supposed to keep that right with such brutal competition?" Rhonda smirked, carrying the bags down the street.

"Wouldn't you rather have someone simply be your friend, rather than worship your every move?"

Stopping to look at her friend, Rhonda said "Excuse me, but have you not seen the way the boys yearn for Lila? Yes they're her friend, but it's only because they are obsessed with her!"

Nadine shook her head at Rhonda's sorry excuse. The two of them then continued walking down the street silently, both with different things on their minds.

 _Helga's House_

As they approached her house, Helga couldn't help but look up at the stars. Thinking back to her witty comment about how she was tempted to dress for Rhonda's party earlier that day, she said "You know, it was too foggy to even see the stars in San Lorenzo."

Standing on his girlfriend's porch, Arnold looked into what he considered to be the sweetest set of eyes he knew he would ever see and said "I saw at least one."

Blushing at his remark, she scoffed "Stars don't normally scare people."

"You're full of fire and shine brighter than all the others." he said, as he watched her face melt at the sound of his description of her.

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her softly and said "See you tomorrow Psyche."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why Me?

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

Arnold awoke the next morning, knowing there was only one day left before the party. As he got up and ready for school, he thought to himself…

 _I hope Helga was right, and everyone sees these signs as a form of entertainment rather than who they're mean to be with._

After getting ready, he went downstairs for breakfast in the kitchen. "Mornin' shortman!" Phil said, watching his grandson take a seat at the table.

"Hey grandpa."

"So, anything fun happening in that Zeus class of yours?" Phil asked.

"Well, Rhonda's throwing a party for us to celebrate it tomorrow. I'm worried she may just be using it as another chance to set us up with people."

"Hmm...did I ever tell you about that party Jimmy Kafka threw?"

"No…"

"Well, everyone was supposed to bring a date. Personally, I didn't care as long as I wasn't going with your grandma. When I got to the party, Jimmy didn't like the idea of anyone being left out, so he set me up with another girl."

"What happened?"

"Hehe she was so sweet! She danced with me, got me a drink, told me some stories about herself. Then when we said goodbye to each other, I ran into your grandma on the way out."

"What did she do?"

"She grabbed me by the shirt collar and said 'We're going out this weekend!'"

Arnold's eyes widened at the story. Although Phil had told him plenty of stories relating to both him and Helga, Helga had never been that upfront about her feelings.

"So you see shortman, if someone really loves you, they won't let anything stand in the way of it… or _anyone_ for that matter hehe."

"Uhh thanks grandpa." Arnold said, grabbing his backpack.

 _Hallway_

"Well Arnold, tomorrow's the party." Gerald reminded his friend, as they headed for their class.

"Yeah. It won't be so bad." Arnold insisted, thinking about Phil's words.

"It won't?" Gerald asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Even if Rhonda does try something crazy, she can't change the way we all feel about each other." Arnold reminded him.

On the other end of the end of the hall, Rhonda had noticed Lila standing beside her locker. If there was ever a time to make her plan work, this was it.

As Lila was shutting her locker, she turned to see someone standing directly in front of her. "Hello Rhonda! I'm ever so happy to see you!"

"And I'm ever so happy to see you Lila." Rhonda said wittingly.

"I'm looking just ever so forward to your party!"

While a smile formed on the innocent girl's face, Rhonda wrapped her arm around her and began giving Lila some needed information about it. "Yes, well I'm assuming you already have a date for it."

"Well no?" Lila said softly, not realizing it was important.

"How could the most popular girl in class not have a date?" Rhonda asked shockingly.

"Well to be just perfectly honest…"

Lila began while watching the smile form on Rhonda's face.

"I haven't had much luck at any of our school dances. The boys were oh so sweet, but none of them asked to be my date."

"I'm sure _anyone_ would be your date if you asked them; Curly, Lorenzo, Harold…"

Rhonda began listing names until Lila started giving reasons before being hesitantly interrupted by the shy girl.

"I'm afraid Lorenzo and I haven't been close since the dance."

"Why may I ask is that?"

"He pushed me into the pool everyone was swimming in."

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. However, if you don't feel any of those boys are right for you, I'll find a way to make things right." Rhonda insisted.

"You will?"

Nodding with an evil smile, Rhonda said "Just leave everything to me."

"Gosh, thanks ever so much Rhonda!"

"Don't mention it!"

 _Classroom_

"I'm looking forward to seeing the necklaces Rhonda's picked out for us." Phoebe said to Helga, as they sat in their desks, waiting for class to start.

"I don't know what makes her believe those were worth wasting her time or money on when more than half the people in this class share the same birthday month." Helga scoffed, rolling her eyes at the idea of attending the event.

Before coming up with another reason to complain, she watched Arnold enter the room. Her memory of his sweet description of her the previous night made her begin to believe there would be at least one good thing about the party.

As he took a seat in front of her, he said "I'm excited about seeing you in your costume tomorrow!"

"Pttss...you're way too easy to please." she scoffed, feeling him place his hand on hers.

Gerald watched the lovesick look the two of them shared, as he turned to say to his girlfriend "Maybe it'll be a good thing if we get set up with random people."

The class then turned to see their teacher entering the room. "Hello class!"

As Arnold was turning around in his desk to face the front, he couldn't help but notice Rhonda wouldn't take her eyes off Stinky.

The morning classes continued to pass and Arnold continued to watch her to see she hadn't blinked.

When it was finally time for lunch, he watched her hurry out of the room, as if she had something planned.

Before he could say anything, he heard Helga say "Ready to go football head?"

Arnold turned to see Helga standing, ready to leave for lunch.

"Oh, sure Helga."

 _Cafeteria_

"Aww gee!"

The kids all looked across the cafeteria to see Stinky had spilled his lemon pudding all over the floor, when setting his tray down own the table.

Helga took notice of the constant stare on her boyfriend's face and said "Hey football head! What's with you? You've been zoning in and out since class started?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Helga. I was just wondering why Rhonda kept staring at Stinky during class."

"You mean like you were just now?" she scoffed.

Rolling his eyes at her, he replied "I saw her rush out of class like she was about to be late for something."

"And you care because?" Gerald couldn't help but ask, agreeing with Helga about his friend's unnecessary concern for their classmate's behavior.

"Nevermind." Arnold sighed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend as she continued enjoying her tapioca pudding that had not been spilled on the floor.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

 _Hallway_

As the boys headed back for class, Stinky was still sulking over his lemon pudding. He couldn't help but use this as a reminder of what a loser he was. Nothing ever worked out in his favor.

"So what colors are you guys wearing to the party?" Sid asked, heading back for class.

"I reckon I'll be wearing red. On account of, that's the only choice she gave me." Stinky sighed.

"At least you guys didn't have pink as one of your choices. Stupid color list!" Harold complained.

While the boys continued discussing the party, Stinky felt himself being jerked aside. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself standing in the janitor's closet with Rhonda.

"Rhonda?"

"Hello Stinky."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What in the heck does that mean?"

Rolling her eyes at his cluelessness, Rhonda explained "It means I have an idea for you to consider."

Not sure of what it could be, he continued to listen to her.

"Lila is hurting, not only because she has no one to go to the party with, but also because you and the other boys have made her feel rejected."

"Why does she think that?"

"Perhaps it's because while you're all willing to take the time to give her your undivided attention, none of you have ever bothered to ask her out." Rhonda smirked, making Stinky's eyes light with guilt.

"Us guys just figured none of us had a chance with her. She wouldn't date Arnold. What shot would the rest of us have with her?" Stinky explained.

"Well, I told her I would find someone worthy of being her date, and quite frankly, I can't think of anyone better than you Stinky." Rhonda grinned, seeing him scratch his head.

"What would ya pick me for?"

"You two were obviously meant for each other. A sweet country girl such as Lila would appreciate your simple country accent and repetitive talk of lemon pudding. It makes you seem as dull as Arnie."

"Hey!" Stinky said, realizing the offensiveness behind the comparison.

"You should take that as a compliment. Lila's standards are clearly low. As you may recall, she fell madly in love with Arnold's cousin Arnie. She obviously found Arnold to be too intimidating."

As Stinky stood there taking this into consideration, he listened to Rhonda add "Plus, I heard Sid spreading word about your Vampire dress attire. I must say, girls find it to be quite attractive now a days."

"Garsh! Really?"

Nodding her head, happy to have his attention, Rhonda said "If you don't find any of this believable, consider this; Aries and Aquarius is said to be one of the most compatible matches in astrology."

Although he wasn't quite sure of what she meant by compatible, Stinky decided he couldn't turn down an opportunity such as this. If there was ever a way to _not_ feel like a loser, it would be going out with Lila.

"Well, okie dokie then."

"Good. Now don't forget to wear red for the party!"

 _Classroom_

Arnold sat in his desk, noticing the only two kids who hadn't made it back to class were Rhonda and Stinky.

"Where do you think they are?" he turned to ask Gerald.

Helga then butted in to say "Princess is probably reminding him of what a loser he is while watching him sulk over his spilt pudding."

The kids then turned to see Rhonda and Stinky entering the room together, while Arnold still felt Rhonda maybe up to something.

Helga never trusted Rhonda, so she didn't care to question any curious behavior that maybe leading to a scheme. She knew whether or not Rhodna appeared to be helping someone, she wasn't doing it out of the goodness of her heart.

If she gave someone a fashion tip, she did it to make them appear worthy of being seen with her. If she invited them to a party, she did it to show off her high class way of living. If she bothered to take the time to include someone in what she was doing, it couldn't be done without finding a way to mention herself whenever the chance came up.

When classes at last ended, Arnold noticed how much calmer Rhonda was and knew it must have had something to do with what happened in the hallway before she made it back to class.

 _Hallway_

Holding his girlfriend's hand down the hall, Arnold asked "Would you like to come back to my place? I'll put my costume on for you." he winked.

"Pttss...please! If fancy clothes was all it to manipulate me, I'd just be one of Olga's lame worshipers."

"I'm sure I could find another way to influence you." he smiled, while rubbing her hand.

A swoon released from her as her eyes fell half lidded. She no longer cared how pointless the party was. Any time spent with her beloved was worth doing.

"Okay football head, let's go."

When they were about to exit the building, Arnold noticed Stinky waving goodbye to the rest of the guys.

"Umm...I'll meet you outside Helga."

"What for?" she asked, cocking her brow in suspicion.

"I just need to take care of something."

Shrugging her shoulders, she headed for the door. "Whatever."

Arnold knew he could count on receiving an honest answer from Stinky, rather than approaching Rhonda about what was going on during lunch.

"See y'all later." Stinky waved, turning to see Arnold. "Oh hey Arnold!"

"Hey Stinky. Could I talk to you for a second."

"Well, okay then."

"I just wanted to ask why you and Rhonda took so long getting back to class?"

"Well, I was on my way back until she pulled me into the janitor's closet." he began to explain, seeing Arnold's eyes widen.

"She did?"

"Yep. She wants me to take Ms. Lila to the party tomorrow."

Arnold wasn't mean enough to tell Stinky there was something suspicious about that. He did want to get to the bottom of it however.

"Did she uhh say _why_ she wants you to do that?"

"She says it's on account of Ms. Lila feels left out."

Arnold began to grow intrigued. Lila never seemed to care she was single the hundreds of time _he_ had asked her out. "Why does she feel left out?"

"'Cause none of us guys would ask her out when she kept turning you down."

Arnold rolled his eyes at the memory. First he wasn't good enough for Lila. Now it almost felt like she was blaming him for the intimidation the rest of the guys were feeling. If anyone should have felt intimidated, it was _him._ After all, he had been shot down countless times by what all the guys in their class apparently considered to be the best girl to date. Yet, Arnold continued having the courage to ask her out.

He knew it had to be some sort of a set up. Why would Rhonda care to help someone? The only question was, why was she doing this to begin with? Whatever the reason, Arnold didn't have the heart to tell Stinky not to get his hopes up.

"Well have a good time." he sighed.

"Thanks Arnold.

 _Walk_

Holding his girlfriend's hand down the street, Arnold stared blankly at the sidewalk until he finally heard Helga say "What is with you football head?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, already having a good idea of what she was upset about.

"I _mean_ all day you've been acting like you're on another planet."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried something's going to happen at the party tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes at his worry wart attitude, Helga sighed "Arnold, something _always_ happens whenever our lamebrain friends decide to get together. Be it a school dance or a birthday party. I can't name a single time someone didn't try to pull a prank or walked out without getting hurt."

Smiling at her reasonable remark, Arnold said "Yeah, I guess you're right."

 _Rhonda's House_

"These necklaces are perfect! Perhaps I should have gotten bracelets to go with them?" Rhonda said to Nadine, who was still thinking about Rhonda's reason for throwing the party.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but I don't think anyone's opinion of you will have changed by the end of the night."

"And what may I ask is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rhonda smirked, setting the jewelry aside.

"Rhonda, they already know you to be stylish and high classed. Taking their attention away from Lila isn't going to change their current opinion of you if you continue acting the way you've always been."

Rolling her eyes at Nadine's logical excuse, Rhonda smirked "How would you know Nadine? You're not stylish. Boys don't walk over and ask you out every time they see you studying those atrocious insects."

Knowing she wasn't going to get through to her friend, Nadine headed for the door and said "Fine then. See you tomorrow."

 _Boarding House_

"We should have stopped by your place for your costume." Arnold smiled, while reaching for the door.

"I don't plan on wearing that thing any longer than I have to."

After watching the stream of pets pour past them, Arnold pulled Helga inside. Rather than hearing Phil call out his name, they heard "HI-YA!"

"What the heck was that?" Helga asked, cocking her brow.

"Oh, my grandma was probably making dinner. She uhh likes to pretend she's a ninja warrior when she cooks sometimes." he blushed.

"Tell me, does she have any crazy outfits to go along with her acts?"

Darting his eyes rather than responding, he listened to Helga say "Guess we should have gone to her for the costumes."

 _Arnold's Room_

Helga set her bag down beside the bed while she took a seat, waiting for her boyfriend to come back in his costume. The longer she sat there, the more she began to think about the sweet time she'd be spending with him the next night. Without thinking about where she was, she pulled out her locket and said to herself…

 _Oh Arnold! You alone are the nature of my world! Light of the sky, salt of the earth, ruler of my heart! Uranus, Gaia, Eros; none of which do you justice! Tomorrow night we shall…_

"Helga?"

"Arnold!" she screeched, shoving her locket back into her shirt, not taking notice of her boyfriend's costume.

"Were you doing what I think you were doing?" he grinned, seeing her blush fiercely?

"Uhhh so what if I was? You got a problem with that hariboy?!" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

Sitting on the bed beside her, Arnold said "You know, a few of the gods were recognized for poetry; Eros and Apollo."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed "I'm sure Simmons will be basing our next assignment on them."

Taking her hand in his, he smiled and said "I'm sure it'll be your poem he reads out loud...anonymous."

A dazed look formed on her face as she listened to his sweet words, while feeling him rub her hand.

"That costume's not so bad on you." she said, looking at the green wrap around his toga, and brown sandals he wore with it.

Not receiving an answer from him, she said "Are you freezing up on me again?"

"I was just picturing you in yours." he said softly, leaning his head against hers.

A deep swoon released from her, as she felt him take her soft face in his warm hands. Pressing his lips against hers, he began to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Chills began to ran through her body at the touch of her beloved's hands. The feeling his closeness brought to her went deeper than any poetic description of him ever could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lesson Learned

 _Hallway_

"Well Arnold, ready for tonight?" Gerald asked, heading towards the classroom.

Although Arnold was anxious to see how Helga would look in her costume, he was still concerned about Rhonda's reason behind setting Stinky up with Lila. More importantly, what Stinky's reaction would be when he found out the reason behind it.

"It should be fun." he admitted, receiving a confused look from his friend.

"Fun? Man Pataki was right to be concerned about you yesterday."

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Arnold continued heading towards class, not bothering to tell Gerald what had been on his mind.

On the other end of the hall, Lila was grabbing her needed books from her locker. She then turned around to see a shy boy standing before her.

"Mornin' Ms. Lila."

"Why hello Stinky. How are you?"

"Fine I reckon. How about you?"

"I'm certain I'm just oh too perfect."

Standing there nervously, Stinky remembered what Rhonda had said about him being the perfect match for Lila. Therefore, he took a deep breath and asked…

"Ms. Lila, would you like to be my date for Rhonda's party tonight?"

Knowing Rhonda must have set this up for her, she smiled and said "I'd love to just ever so much."

"Hot dang! I'll see ya there then." Stinky said, walking away excitedly.

 _Classroom_

Seeing Stinky march into the room with a smile on his face, Helga scoffed and said "Criminy! What's he so giddy about?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Arnold said "I uhh think it's because he has a date for the party."

"Who is it Arnold?" Phoebe asked, listening in on the conversation.

Hoping to keep his voice down, he said "Lila…"

Not caring who heard her, Helga cocked her brow and asked "How the heck did that happen?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Arnold explained "Stinky told me Rhonda set the two of them up, because Lila feels all the other guys became intimidated by her after she kept turning me down."

While Helga didn't hesitate to laugh at the irony, Gerald lifted an eyebrow and said "So she decided to blame the idea of not having a date on her constant rejection of you? If I didn't know better, I'd say the Greeks were being shoved over by the Buddhists and a little karma was being added to the party."

"Oh brother! You know Princess _has_ to have a reason for doing this. As annoying as Mr. Perfect is, she doesn't use her undivided attention powers as a way to get these idiot classmates of ours to pity her." Helga scoffed.

Before Arnold could go over and speak to Rhonda, the class heard Mr. Simmons enter the room. "Hello class! Today's going to be another very special day!"

 _I can feel Dionysus taking over me now…_ Helga thought, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm.

After a few boring lectures had past, it was finally time for lunch. Rather than racing out of the room, Rhonda glanced towards the back of the room to see the happy looks Stinky and Lila were sharing. _Perhaps they are a nice fit for each other…_

 _Cafeteria_

"Well fellas. I got me a date to the party!" Stinky said excitedly, sitting at the table with the guys.

"Boy howdy! Who is it?" Sid asked.

"Ms. Lila! Rhonda said she and I were made for each other. Turns out she was right."

Sid and Harold gave each other puzzled looks. They didn't see how Stinky had any better of a chance with Lila than they did.

They hadn't been suspicious of Rhonda's awkward behavior all week however. Therefore, their minds were drawn a blank.

Sitting across the room with _his_ date, Arnold asked "Do you think we should say something to Stinky?"

"Please Arnold. Why's it such a bad thing to see him get set up with the nicest girl in school?" Gerald asked, tired of his friend butting into other people's business.

"That's just it. He's being set up."

Shoving her pudding aside, Helga scowled "Criminy! Who cares if he is? Is that not what we thought was going to happen to all of us at the party anyway?"

"She does have a point man. Rhonda's as pushy as Eugene is clumsy." Gerald pointed out.

Seeing none of them cared to be concerned, Arnold remained quiet the rest of the lunch period.

 _Classroom_

"Let me sharpin' that for ya Ms. Lila." Stinky offered, seeing her pencil looking rather dull.

"Why thank you just ever so much Stinky!"

Rhonda smiled at the constant gestures Stinky had done for Lila since he had asked her out. Opening the cafeteria door, clearing her tray from her table, pulling out her desk chair for her to sit. Although her overall plan had been to get the boy's attention away from Lila and back on herself, Rhonda was beginning to admit they seemed like a good match for each other.

 _If all continues to go well, I'll barely need to lift a finger to win back the class' full attention._

 _Hallway_

"Guess I'll see you tonight football head." Helga said, saying goodbye to her boyfriend.

"Sounds good to me...Psyche."

After watching them kiss goodbye, Gerald walked over and said "She's Psyche and you're Psycho."

Rolling his eyes, Arnold said "Come on, we need to get ready."

"Why's she having this thing so early anyway?" Gerald asked.

Arnold wanted to once again bring up the idea of the scheme Rhonda had to be pulling with the set up she had prepared between their friends. Knowing Gerald wouldn't like it however, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. I guess she's just excited about it."

 _Rhonda's House_

Standing in front of the mirror in her light green dress and yellow heels to match her golden wristbands, Rhonda thought to herself…

 _Tonight is going to be perfect!_

 _One Hour Later_

Once everyone had arrived at the party, Rhonda began passing out the necklaces. "Here you all are! They were custom made for each of you."

Looking at the unusual symbols, Gerald said "Mm, mm, mmm! I see why they were custom made."

"Actually Gerald, merchandise with astrology signs, or as it is more commonly known today, zodiac symbols, is quite popular." Phoebe explained.

Finally getting the chance to see his girlfriend in her outfit, Arnold said "Let me help you with your necklace."

As Helga turned around to let Arnold put it on her, she noticed Lila and Stinky talking across the room…

"That sure is a mighty fine dress Ms. Lila!"

"Thank you just ever so much Stinky. May I say your costume is just ever so enchanting as well!"

Standing nearby to hear their smooth conversation brought joy to Rhonda's heart. Now was her chance to earn back the attention of the rest of the boys in the class.

Seeing Harold stand beside the snack table, Rhonda walked over to ask "Hello Harold, how are you this evening?"

"Ohhh okay I guess; except for this outfit. Why do I have to dress like a girl?"

Shaking her head, Rhonda replied "All the Greek gods dressed this way."

"What'd they do that for?" Harold asked, bewildered by the idea of anyone wanting to dress that way.

"It made them look smart; professional if you will. Perhaps even worthy of someone's full attention." Rhonda leaned closer, hoping to send him the message.

"That's stupid."

Seeing she wasn't getting through to him, Rhonda went on to find her next chance at redeeming her popularity.

Helga watched her circle the room before hearing "You really look nice in your costume."

Turning to see her beloved giving her his signature look, she smiled and said "I'm shocked Princess hasn't tried to steal my crown yet."

Looking at her in her lovely red dress that complemented her ruby red lips, Arnold began to keep his mind on his date rather than Rhonda as the night went on.

 _Rhonda's Patio_

It was then Rhonda found her next experiment. Standing on the patio, listening to the music play, Rhonda asked "Sid, how are you? Are you enjoying the party?"

"Okay I guess. These necklaces are kind of strange."

Rolling her eyes at the remark, Rhonda bragged "Well you know, I personally looked up the symbols for the months, and knew who needed which symbol."

"Why? Do we have a test coming up on them? No one told me about it?!" Sid said worriedly.

"Uhhh! Rhonda sighed in frustration, moving on to the next boy she could find.

 _Rhonda's Kitchen_

"Oh what a lovely party! It was so sweet of Rhonda to do this for us!" Sheena said, standing in the kitchen with Eugene.

"Yeah! This necklace will go great with my Abdicator outfit! Maybe I could put it on my 'Mauve Avenger' go kart? Or…"

As Eugene was coming up with what he considered to be exciting uses for his new piece of jewelry, the two of them turned their heads to hear…

"Excuse me Sheena, but I believe they need your help in the other room."

"Oh! Alright Rhonda." Sheena said politely.

"This party is great Rhonda!" Eugene exclaimed, not noticing the enticing look on her face.

"Yes well, I'm a pretty great person, I must say." Rhonda smirked, flipping her hair at the clumsy boy.

"How did you get these necklaces anyway?" Eugene asked, still in awe by it's uniqueness.

Looking away a moment, Rhonda said "Well, first I looked up everyone's birthdays. Then I…"

Rhonda's boasting was interrupted as she turned her head to hear "OW! I'm okay!"

After seeing Eugene had slipped on Harold's necklace, which he had been too lazy to pick up after missing the trash can, Rhonda marched out of the kitchen (not caring to help her classmate up).

 _Rhonda's Living Room_

All of the other kids were enjoying themselves talking, eating and dancing in the living room. None more so than Arnold and Helga…

"I wouldn't mind dressing this way every day if it meant I got to see you looking this pretty." he winked.

Blushing at his remark, Helga said "Yeah well, don't get used to it. I think we both know I'm not one of those girly girls like Princess over there."

Holding her in his arms as they danced around the living room, he pulled her close to say "I think we both know that's not true, Psyche."

Helga did her best to hold back her swoon. Seeing him lean forward to kiss her, their moment was interrupted when they saw Rhonda racing for her bedroom.

Arnold lifted his girlfriend up, giving her a concerned look. The two then decided to follow their depressed classmate to her bedroom.

 _Rhonda's Bedroom_

"Oh this is a disaster!" Rhonda yelled, sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

While Helga rolled her eyes at their dramatic friend, Arnold took a seat beside her and said "What are you talking about? Everyone's having a great time."

Helga knew there was an elephant in the room and continued glaring at Rhonda until she finally came out with it.

"Fine! I admit it! I devised a plan to set Lila up with the most homely boy at school to earn back the attention of the rest of the class."

As Arnold's eyes widened in disbelief, Helga simply scoffed and said "If that was your plan, why didn't you just set her up with Brainy? Kill two birds with one stone."

Arnold rolled his eyes at the unhelpful remark as he turned to Rhonda to ask "Why would you feel like you had to stoop so low?"

"I suppose it's because I feed off recognition. How are you supposed to feel like a winner if no one bothers to mention it to you?" Rhonda wiped her eyes, while admitting this shameful trait of hers to her friends.

"There's more to life than being recognized for your accomplishments Rhonda. It's good to appreciate yourself. It's not right to use your own success to put others down in life though." Arnold explained.

"Pttss...tell that to Olga." Helga scoffed, watching Rhonda wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Although my intentions were out of order, I did believe Stinky and Lila made a lovely couple."

"Don't worry Princess. The guys will all see Lila as a prude when sex ed rolls around, and you'll be named Queen Bee again." Helga insisted.

Watching Rhonda leave the room, Arnold stood beside Helga and said "You're a real romantic."

"I'll show you romantic, football head." Helga smirked, as she dragged him back to the living room to finish their dance.

 _One Hour Later_

"I had a mighty fine time tonight Ms. Lila!" Stinky said, walking her out the front door.

"I'm ever so certain I had fun as well Stinky!" Lila smiled.

Rhonda watched the happy couple finish up their night from across the room. Before leaving, she saw Stinky give Lila a short but sweet kiss on the cheek.

Seeing this as well, Helga couldn't help but walk over and say "Man, you really are Aphrodite."

 _Helga's House_

After what turned out to be quite a mind boggling week, Arnold walked his Greek goddess home. Holding hands under the stars, none shone brighter to him than his girlfriend.

Making it to her house, Arnold turned to say to her "Thanks for coming tonight."

"I don't think I ever would have heard the end of it from her if I hadn't." Helga smirked.

"Maybe not, but it still meant a lot to me." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist, lacing their fingers with his other hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"She should have had the party outside. It's more romantic dancing with you under the stars."

Gazing at her beloved as they danced in the moonlight, she listened to him ask "So, do you think Lila and Stinky will last?"

Rolling her eyes at the question, she scoffed "Your cousin kept her interest, he must have some sort of shot."

"You'll always have my interest." he winked, leaning forward to kiss her.

Although Helga would have been the last girl compared to Psyche in the rest of the class' opinion, Arnold couldn't picture anyone more perfect to fit the definition. Psyche was worshiped for her power, but her powers pertained to spirit, mind, and soul.

Although Helga came across as rough, Arnold knew her to have a more sensitive spirit than any other being.

She had one of the most complexing minds he had ever known a person to have. Brave enough to show her anger, but not upfront enough to express her emotions.

Most amazingly, she was his other half; his soul mate. The two completed each other in a way like no other. When his head was in the clouds, she was there to bring him back to reality. When she felt lower than the ground, he was there to give her hope for the future.

Helga didn't need to be the center of the class' attention, as long as she had the attention of one boy, which she knew she always would have.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
